The Hannah Montana Hater
by shesarebelxx
Summary: This is a story written my my friend Jenni! It's about a girl who hates Hannah Montana. But will she come to like her in the end? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story written by my friend Jenni and she is a great writer, so I thought you would like to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Well, she's my BFF, so I don't think she owns HM...she does own Reilly and Rachel.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

I groaned as I flung my camera strap around my neck and flipped my red hair out of the strap so it ran wildly. I had just gotten my assignment from my boss. I had to go to a Hannah Montana concert! Of all the people, it had to be Princess Montana! I hated Hannah Montana. She was the reason my friends couldn't come to my birthday party. They were all at a Hannah Montana concert. _She_ was the reason I had this death wish they call a job in the first place! I hated Hannah's guts and would do anything, _anything_ to make the people agree with me. Except this time, I had to make her look good! These photos were for the cover and for the inside article about her. As if that wasn't bad enough, I also had to go backstage after the concert and intrerview her.

I got into my sister's car and she drove me to the concert. I had two front row tickets and a backstage pass. You see, Rachael got hired by Mr. Sewffer, or as I like to call him, Mr. Sewer, along with some other teenagers to drive us younger employees who can't drive yet to jobs. Rachael babbled the whole way about how lucky I was to actually meet Hannah Montana. Yeah right.

I climbed out of the car and gave Rache her ticket and she got parked in the crowded parking area. I sighed as I showed the person at the front my ticket and sat in the front row. If I did like Hannah Montana, I would've wanted to sit a few rows back so I could actually see the concert, but I didn't, and I didn't care that I had a front row seat where I couldn't see. Rache joined me.

"Ohmigosh, Reilly, I can't wait!" She was acting like a stupid child!

"Settle down and act your age! You're almost in college for crying out loud! It's not that big of a deal!" I said, settling down in my seat for the concert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I played with my brown hair nervously. "Daddy, what if I mess up? What if I forget the words?" I was still thinking about the time I had messed up the national anthem. That must've been the worst day in my life! A cup fly? What the heck was I thinking?

"Don't worry Miles! You've done this a million times!" Daddy said, leaning against my dressing room wall.

"But, this time the photographer from _Concert People _magazine is here!" I argued, hoping Daddy would repeat what he had just said.

"Ok, then, don't mess up," he said.

"Daddy!" I yelled, putting on my blonde 'hair' so I was clompletely transformed into Hannah Montana.

"10 minutes Ms. Montana," a woman came in and informed me.

"Thanks!" I called. I stood up after putting the final touches with my make-up. We walked out and I put on my headset.

Lilly ran up to me. She wore her purple wig. "Look at that crowd out there!" she said

I peeked out the curtain and saw Oliver sitting loyally in the third row. I saw Jackson and some girl, probably his newest date... probably his only date ever. And I saw a fourteen year old in the front row looking bored and mad. She looked kinda familiar. And teenager that looked like she was almost in college next to the other girl looking strangely excited. "_O-kay..._" I thought, kinda creeped out.

"Wow Lola, that _is _a lot..." I said, getting more nervous. I called her Lola because... well... I don't really know why... she says it's because if they knew that Hannah Montana's best friend was Lilly, then they might trace it back to me, Miley.

"And now... announcing Hannah Montana!" The screen said. People in the crowd screamed.

"_Here we go,_" I thought and stepped out onto the stage as the music for _The Best Of Both Worlds _started up.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	2. Oliver meets a girl!

**Okay, heres Chapter 2 of the Hannah Montana Hater!!! Thanks for all the people that read and a special thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! I gave all the reviews to Jenni!**

CHAPTER 2

I stood up with everyone else as the music started up, but only so I could get good shots. I was anything but excited.

I took two or three pictures for the first song, then as Hannah went backstage to change for her next song, I got up and went to go get a pretzel. I ran out of the big room, not wanting to miss the next part of the concert. "_But only because I don't want to miss more good shots,_" I told myself, not really paying attention to where I was going. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground across from some brown haired guy. He got up and reached his hand to help me up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-" I started. He cut me off.

"No, it's my fault," he said. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "I'm Oliver," he introduced himself.

"I-I'm Reilly," I said. I realized I hadn't let go of Oliver's hand and let go, embarrassed. He blushed.

"So... um, I was just going to get a soft pretzel..." I said, wanting to get away before I did anything stupid, like mention that I hated Hannah Montana and I was only here because of my stupid boss.

"So was I!" Oliver said. We walked together silently, not knowing what to say. In the line, Oliver looked like he was about to tell me something, then he looked like he had just realized something and shut his mouth, then opened it again.

"So, why are you here?" Oliver asked.

"Um... my job..." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"My job," I said more clearly.

"Oh, really, I knew that... why else would you have... such a nice camera!" Oliver said, just making that up on the spot. I smiled. "Where do you work?" he asked.

I was totally un-prepared for that question. "Um... _Concert People_..." I said, grimacing. And I swear, Oliver's jaw almost dropped off his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I re-attached the headset to my ear and made sure my blonde wig was on. I felt really comfortable in the black and white polka dotted pajamas. Not to mention the pink bunny slippers. Lilly in her purple wig ran up to me.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked before she could say anything.

"Oh, don't worry, he's just getting a few soft pretzels and some sodas, so I decided to come up here," Lilly said. "So I see _Pumpin' Up The Party_ is your next song," she added, eyeing my outfit.

"Yup," I said, heading out on stage. Lilly stayed behind. Under my blonde wig, that went wild as I jumped on the humongous couch with the two other dancers, I saw the red-haired girl take a picture, then look back a few rows at Oliver. Wait, Oliver!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran backstage after the song was done, spitting white feathers out of my mouth from my pillow fight that was part of the dance for _Pumpin' Up The Party_. Lilly met me back there.

"Did you see the way Oliver and that girl in the front row were flirting with each other?" I cried.

"Yeah! What ever happened to Becca Weller?" Lilly asked, while I ducked into my dressing room. Lilly followed me.

"Oliver said they broke up. There just wasn't enough chemestry," I said, pulling off my wig and combing through it with my fingers, getting out all the feathers.

"Ohh... it seemed like they were perfect for each other!" Lilly said, pulling out the outfit for my next song.

"No, they were, but Oliver hates chemestry and Becca's in love with it so..." I trailed off, grabbing the outfit and locking myself in the bathroom. I stepped out a few minutes later, wearing the green shirt with a golden, sparkly shrug, jeans and brown boots. I put my wig back on, making sure all of the feathers were out. Lilly and I stepped out and I ran out as the music for _The Other Side_ started going.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I have been so busy that I haven't been able to put up Jenni's new Chapter! So again, I am so sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I groaned and slumped down in my seat. I had stayed put while Oliver had left during Hannah's changing. By now, I had tuned out Rache's babbling. I felt so embarrassed at Oliver's reaction to what I had said. I didn't realize it when Hannah started singing _Who Said_. When I finally woke up from my embarrassment, I was even more embarrassed and took about seven pictures in the next 30 seconds. I glanced up at Oliver, and caught his eye. His big, brown, eyes... I tore out of his gaze and kept taking pictures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran backstage and into my dressing room, blinking like mad. My eyeballs were fried! That red-haired girl had taken who-knows-how-many pictures in half a minute! And that light bulb in her flash must've just been replaced 'cause that thing was bright! Lilly was back in my dressing room, laying out my clothes for the next song. They were a black shirt, a white and pink and black polka dotted dress that came up to my calves, black pants and shimmery gold high heels.

"Lemme guess, paparatzzi flashies?" Lilly asked. I nodded, still trying to get the white light out of my eyes. I changed in the bathroom, giving myself a little privacy. Not that Lilly hadn't seen me in a bra and underwear before, but...

Oliver burst in as I was putting my headset and wig back on. "Miley! Lilly!" We both turned to face him, knowing that he knew what the danger was if someone heard him call us by our real names. "Sorry, but you guys need to know about this!"

"What is it? I have another song in twenty seconds!" I said, heading towards the door.

"I just met this girl in the concessions area and-" he started. I cut him off.

"Does she happen to have red hair, hazel eyes and a big camera around her neck?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw her looking at you," I replied, running onstage to sing _I Got Nerve_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the concert I climbed up the stairs to get backstage. I fingered my camera. I hadn't see Oliver during the rest of the concert. In a way, I was disappointed, but glad at the same time. And I was mad again. I didn't see why my friends had skipped my birthday for this. Honestly, Hannah was running back and forth throughout the whole concert, undergoing a full makeover every two minuites. And the songs were OK, not that great though.

I showed my pass to the guards, and they let me in. I brushed a strand of hair away, and pulled ot my tape-recorder so that if I had to go over the interveiw again, I could just play the tape. I saw Hannah, some purple haired girl who was eating a Hershey's bar and Oliver.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

** Here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was officially creeped out by this girl. First she had tried to blind me, now she was flirting with Oliver of all people! But, now, she seemed uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Reilly, the photographer and reporter for _Concert People_," she said, sitting down.

"I'm Hannah, this is Lola and that's Oliver, as I see you... already... know..." I said, watching them stare uncomfortably at each other. I knew I had heard her name before...

"Oh, um, yeah, we met in the pretzel line," Reilly said. I gave Lilly a 'why the heck did you let Oliver go out to the pretzel line all by himself?' look. Lilly shrugged. "So are you ready?" Reilly said, giving me a really small, but really dirty look.

"_What did I do?_" I thought, sitting down. "I'm ready," I said, sitting down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew the look Miley had just given me. It usually meant, 'We're gonna have a serious talk about why you left Oliver _alone_.' But it was just to get pretzels and two Mountain Dews! I didn't think he would meet a girl that actually _liked_ him in the span of five minutes! Oliver ran his hand through his hair to make sure he looked better. "_So he _does _like her!_" I thought. I preoccupied myself duirng the interview by planning what I was going to tell Miley and how I could hook up Oliver and this girl Reilly. Next thing I knew, Miley was elbowing me in the arm. I came back to Earth and saw Reilly, Oliver and Miley staring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I just asked you a question," Reilly said.

"Ohh that question," I said.

"She didn't hear the question," Oliver said. I gave him a look and kicked him. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his leg. Ok, so my high heels were a little tall, but hey, he deserved it.

"Ok, I'll ask it again. What are the challenges of being a famous pop superstar's best friend?" Reilly asked.

"Oh, well, mostly that I can't go anywhere with her because of the fans," I said, making this up on the spot.

Finally the interveiw was over. Reilly pulled Oliver aside while Miley yanked me into her dressing room. "What's wrong with you?!" She demanded, pulling off her wig, letting her hair fall down to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, following her lead and pulling off the purple wig, letting my blonde braids fall almost to my chest.

"I'm talking about the fact that Oliver looked serious about that girl!" Miley said.

"Well it's not my fault that Oliver likes someone who likes him back. Ok, that sounded strange," I said, sitting down on Miley's dressing room couch.

"Tell me about it!" Miley said, opening her door to look out at Reilly and Oliver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I giggled. Oliver and I had everything sorted out. He didn't hate me, like I had thought, he was just surprised. "So, do you want to, maybe..." he started.

"Of course!" I said.

"Great, you wanna, go to a movie or something?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! So... meet me there?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, so, Saturday night, say... 6?"

"I should be off work then."

"Great, see you there!" Oliver walked off. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream in delight. But I did do a little dance. Little did I know...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did he just..." Lilly asked.

"I think so..." I said.

"And she said _yes_? To Oliver Oaken?"

"I think so."

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," Lilly said in disbelief. I pinched her hard. "Ow! Not that hard!"

"Sorry. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"That we should put worms in Amber and Ashley's lunch tomorrow?" Lilly asked enthusiastically.

"No. We should do a little spying at the movies. Saturday at 6," I said, making my evil face.

"Ok, I really don't like it when you do that," Lilly said.

**Please R & R**


	5. You're her, aren't you?

**Here is the next chapter of Jenni's story!!!!!!!!!!!! There is one more chapter after this, but she is starting a sequel that includes my characters, and the HSM, The Cheetah Girls, and TSL along with her characters and HM of course!!!!!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen...Chapter 5!!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER 5

It was 10 by the time we got back home. I didn't need to drop by the 'office' again, so Rache just took us back home. After I got ready for bed, I sat on my stomach and flipped through the photos I had taken on my digital camera. A good one of Hannah, that one could go on the cover. Another one of Hannah... A few of the freaky purple haired, chocolate loving girl and more Hannah.

"Here we go," I muttered, flipping to one of Oliver. Two more of Oliver. I stared into his beautiful, brown eyes... I couldn't believe he wasn't snatched up. He was left all for me.

"I can't think like that, he's a human being. A sweet, kind, wonderful, funny human being..." I said out loud. My mom came in.

"Time for bed Ri," she said, turning off the lights.

"Five more minutes?" I asked, hiding my camera under my pillow.

"Two?" Mom asked, knowing I wouldn't give up until I had more time.

"Three."

"Done," Mom said, and flipped the lights back on. "One Mississippi, two..."

"Mom!" I said, laughing.

"Fine," she said and went back to her room, no doubt counting the three minutes I had.

I looked back to the picture. Just then, an idea popped into my head. I ran downstairs and thrust the memory card into the computer. I dowloaded the three pictures of Oliver and enlarged them. I quickly printed out the best one and ran up to my room. I put the big picture in my desk as Mom came in and turned off the lights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't wait until Saturday. I did two more concerts and some signings. One kid had me sign his hat, his poster, both his smelly shoes, both socks, which were equally smelly and his cast. Finally, Saturday came. Lilly came over at five thirty and we walked to the mall.

"There they are!" I said, pointing to Reilly and Oliver.

"Ok, so how do we tell what movie they're going to?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know yet... I'll figure it out," I said. Then, Oliver pointed to one of the signs above the ticket booth.

"O-kay..." Lilly said.

"Let's go," I said, dragging Lilly up to the ticket booth. We got tickets to the movie Oliver had pointed to and followed him and Reilly into the theater. Wait... had we just gotten tickets to a horror movie?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I clutched myself to my seat as a person on the movie went in a dark closet.

"This is so old school," Lilly said. I didn't say anything. After two hours of horrifying-ness, the movie was over.

"I'm probably gonna have nightmares about that..." I said, shaking.

"Come on! They're leaving!" Lilly said. She grabbed me by the arm and followed Oliver and Reilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie, Oliver walked me home. We lingered on my porch for a little while.

"I had a great time tonight," I said, brushing some of my hair out from my eyes.

"Me too," Oliver said. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Do you think you would want to do this again next week?" I asked.

"I would love to. How about dinner next time."

"Sounds great." We stood there in the chilly night air. I hugged my denim jacket around my self.

"Well, I'd... better get inside," I said.

"Yeah, um... so see you next week?"

"Yep."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," I said as I opened the door. There, Mom stood, waiting for me.

"Hi Mom. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"We need to talk," Mom said. She sat down and pulled up another chair for me.

"Ok..." I said uneasily.

"You know how I got that second job a few months ago?" I nodded. "Well, they just extended my hours."

"Ok..."

"That means I'm now offically swamped in work and I can't homeschool you anymore."

"What?!" I asked softly in disbeilef. My perfect day was now ruined.

"I've tranferred you into a wonderful school..." Mom said, af if that would make up for the Earth-shattering news she had just told me.

"But - but..." I stumbled over my words.

"Well honey, Rache is going to college in a few weeks and I can't stay home..." Mom stopped in the middle of her sentence. "I'm sorry," she said, not knowing what else to say. That was it. I ran to my room crying. I flung myself on my bed and stared up at the enlarged picture I had tacked up on the wall of Oliver and cried my heart out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, I got out of the shower and dried off. I got dressed in a thin pink short sleeved shirt and jeans. I left my straight hair down and put on my all purpose sky blue flip flops. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out to the car with Mom. I hadn't spoken to her since Saturday.

"Here you are," Mom said as we pulled up to the school.

"Bye," I said and ran in. I went to the imformation desk and got my room assignments. I tucked the peice of paper in my pocket. I rounded the corner and saw two very familar people. And a blonde haired girl with a Crunch bar.

"Miley Stewart? Is that you?" I asked in disbeilef.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes got big as I regognized the girl finally. "Reilly Mayers?" I asked. We both squealed in delight and ran to hug.

"I can't believe it!" I said.

"Did I miss something here?" Oliver and Lilly chorused.

"Oliver?" Reilly said.

"The one and only," Oliver said.

"Hello?" Lilly asked, acting as if I thought she didn't exist.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, embarrassed. "This is Reilly Mayers. We go way back. Reilly, this is Lilly."

"Hi Lilly," Reilly said. Then she leaned in. "You look familar..." she said. Lilly's blue eys grew wide and we excanged worried glances. We both knew that this was the some Reilly that had interviewed us.

"Nope, I've never met you before," Lilly said, panicking.

"Ok..." Reilly said.

"Hey Miley, I need to talk to you about... today's biology assignment," Lilly said and pulled me aside.

"You said you finished the assignment," I said.

"I did. But I needed to talk to you."

"Ok, shoot."

"You do realize you need to tell her don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Just do it! It'll be better coming from you than for her to find out by herself."

"Ok," I said.

I walked back, planning to pull Reilly aside and into the bathroom when I heard her say to Oliver; "And I can't believe my friends blew me off for Hannah Montana! No offense, but I don't see why."

Oliver shot me a panicked look. I gave him a look that said; I know, I know! What am I gonna do?

He shrugged. Reilly kept talking. I ran into the bathroom and for some reason started singing The Other Side. For some reason, it helped.

"The other side, the other side. The other side of me. The other side, the other side, I want you to see. The other side, the other side. The other side of me," I sang softly. After singing that several times, I stopped.

"You're her aren't you," A voice said. Reilly yanked open the stall door. "You're Hannah Montana."


	6. Reilly sees the Hannah Closet

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 6 is here! ("big applause") This is not the last chapter!!! ("cheers") The next chapter is though...("awww") Don't worry though, the sequal is AWESOME!!!!!!!! You guys will love it!!!!!!!!**

**Now, here it is! Chapter 6 of the Hannah Montana Hater!!**

CHAPTER 6

**Lilly's POV:**

We had no idea what was going on, of course.

"Do you think she found out?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno. Do you think Miley told her?" I replied.

"Probably not. Remember how you found out?"

"Yeah, but she told you."

"True."

I fiddled with one of my braids as Oliver and I waited... and waited. Finally, the bell rang. Oliver shrugged and we headed towards class. Just then, Reilly ran out of the bathroom, crying. Her red hair bounced behind her. Miley opened the door, her face looking as if she was in pain.

"Wow," Oliver and I both said at the same time.

"She took it harder than I did..." I said, looking around the corner.

"I was gonna tell her and then I heard what she said to you and I was all thinking, 'It's just like that time with Josh,' and she's all-" Miley stopped to catch her breath. She gets a little un-descriptive when she's upset. And a little 'all' too.

"Miley. First step. Take a deep breath," I said, clutching her shoulders. Miley sucked in her breath. "Now, go and- I said breath! That means let it out!!!" I yelled. Miley let her breath out. "Now, go and find Reilly. Apologize and say that you were going to tell her," I said, letting go of her shoulders. A hall monitor came around the corner.

"Hey! Did you not hear the bell?" he asked. We showed our hall passes and went to class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reilly's POV:**

I couldn't believe Miley hadn't told me. We were best friends in elementary school! Of course, we had only seen each other for like, two minutes, but she could've told me at the concert. Just then, she came in.

"Reilly, I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you and then I heard what you said to Oliver and then I just couldn't tell you!" Miley said. I knew that I hadn't thought clearly, but I was still mad.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Ok..." Miley said, she headed for her desk.

"Wait, Miley?" I said. She turned toward me. I had seen the look on Miley's face. It had hurt and pian written all over it. "I'm sorry. I over-reacted," I said.

"Friends?" Miley asked.

"Friends." We hugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV:**

I saw them hugging from the doorway and I knew everything was cool between them.

I came in after Oliver and went to sit down next to Miley. But Reilly was sitting there. I shrugged and went for Miley's other side. Oliver sat down there. "_Ok_," I thought feeling a little hurt. I went for the chair on the other side of Oliver. Ashley slid in at the last possible second. "_Hey_!" I thought. So I went for Reilly's other side. Unfortunately, I also sat next to Chad. He snapped his blue bubble gum. I groaned. It would be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

After school, the four of us decided to go out for ice cream.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Lilly asked.

"Our dads were roommates in college," Reilly explained. "And the four of them went out for coffee almost every morning."

"Your dad drinks coffee?" Lilly asked, turning to me.

"Not anymore," I said, my mind going back to the day Mom died...

"Ohhh..." Oliver said.

"So Reilly, here, come over to my house and we'll transform you into one of Hannah's friends. And do you really think she stinks?" I asked.

"No, I was really mad that all my friends ditched me for her," Reilly said.

"Good," I said, knowing that we were going to have fun transforming Reilly into one of Hannah's friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilly followed me home, along with Lilly, who had to stop at her house and get her make-up kit, and Oliver, who was holding Reilly's hand.

We got to my house and ran up to my room after saying hi to Daddy and Jackson. Daddy looked pleased to see Reilly again.

I dragged Reilly over to my closet. "First thing you need is an outfit," I said.

"Ok..." Reilly said, confused about why we were in my tiny closet.

"Now, watch, "I said. I moved my clothes out of the way and opened two French-style doors with the initials 'HM' on them. We were greeted by a huge closet, clothes turning on a mechanical round-a-bout, shoes and purses on the back wall, and even a small soda fountain on the wall next to the door.

"When did you get rich?" Reilly asked. I laughed.

"I don't pay for any of this. Now," I said, bringing over a spinning chair, "Time to make you into Kira Spreier!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!!**


	7. Reilly's makeover

**A/N: Alright guys! Here is Chapter 7!! This is the last Chapter, but as soon as I get...(thinks)...5 reviews...I'll ask Jenni to give me all the chapters she written for the next story!**

**Okay, now I'm going to give you guys the people/plot for the next story! (Okay, its not finished yet, so I'll give you basically what I know...lol)**

**People:**

**HSM gang: Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, Taylor, (I'm not sure about Chad or Ryan, but I think so)**

**Cheetah Girls gang: Galleria, Chanel, Dorinda, Aquanette, Joaquin, and Marisol**

**Hannah Montana gang: Miley/ Hannah, Lilly/Lola, Oliver, Alex/Andrea, Anna/ Ashley (My OC's), Jackson, Robby, Reilly and Johnny (Her OC's)**

**The Suite Life gang: Maddie, London, Mr. Moseby, Zack, Cody, and Carey**

**Plot:**

**Okay, this sequel is like a sequal to my 1st Hannah Montana story and Hannah Montana Hater. Okay, I know what you're thinking, OMG! This is gonna be so confusing! But it won't be, the only way that its a sequal to mine is that Alex and Anna are in it and Alex hates Oliver (LOL). **

**The Tipton Hotel needs Hannah Montana to perform after something happens to Carey! So, the whole Hannah Montana crew goes to the Tipton! Meanwhile, the Cheetah girls -along with Joaquin and Marisol- are going on a road trip, and stop at the Tipton! The HSM cast are also staying at the Tipton! What happens when you put all of our favorite characters together in one place? Total chaos!!! **

**Sounds good, huh:)**

**Okay, now, here is the final chapter of the Hannah Montana Hater!!!!**

CHAPTER 7

**Reilly's POV:**

After two agognizing hours of Lilly poking me in the eyes with the mascara wand, Oliver saying he didn't think I needed that much make-up, and Miley pulling my hair in a style that would fit in a wig, they turned me to face the vanity. There was no longer Reilly Mayers sitting in the chair. It was 'Kira'. She had a long black wig, pale make-up, and cherry red lips, making her look gorgeous.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Now the clothes," Lilly said. I groaned.

Miley did let me pick from the spinning rack in the corner though. I picked some out, not very flashy, but not too plain either. We kicked Oliver out while I got dressed. The first outfit was a long-sleeved maroon shirt with a black butterfly on it, a black tank top over it and black gouchoes that had a sequins belt.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Actually, I looked at Kira in the mirror. I went back to the round-a-bout closet. I chose a denim jacket, black jeans, a white shirt, and a white miniskirt to go over the jeans. Kira looked very cute.

I took off the outfit and changed into my shirt and jeans. Miley and Lilly helped me take off the make-up and such and told me to come back later that night, since Hannah had a big concert and this was the perfect opprotunity to get the public used to Kira.

I went home. Mom was on the computer.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked. I ignored her and went upstairs.

I put my cell phone on my bedstand and almost instantly fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later to "Fly Away" by FFH playing on my phone. At first I was confused, then I remembered it was my ringtone. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Reilly Annabell Mayers! You're late! Get down here!" Miley said on the other line. I looked at my alarm clock that hadn't gone off. It was five! Miley had said the concert was at six!

"Hey! No need for the middle name, I'm on my way!" I said, scrambling out of bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

When Rachael pulled up to my house, I waved and dragged Reilly out of the car. "Where were you?!" I demanded.

"Sleeping," Ri said, yawning.

"Well get in 'cause Hannah's supposed to be there in half an hour!" I said, pulling Ri up to my room. Somehow, me, Lilly and Ri got ready in the span of thirty minutes. Soon, Lola, Hannah, and Kira were standing in front of the mirror.

"Miles! Let's go!" Daddy called. I flew down the stairs, Lilly and Ri right behind me. Oliver was waiting at the door. We piled into Daddy's car and he drove off.

I got ready as the screens on either side of the stage said 'And now... announcing Hannah Montana!' Like it always did and I ran out with _Best Of Both Worlds _going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reilly's POV**

Miley was great, as she always was. I was pretty nervous. Just then, I felt someone tapping me on the back. I jumped and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream.

"Sorry," Oliver said, blushing. He pulled me aside. "Listen, I was wondering if, well... You see, our Drama teacher wants us to do a part of Romeo and Juilet, and I was wondering, if you would be my Juilet..."

I found myself speechless. "I-I would l-love to..." I stammered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oliver's POV**

I grinned. "Great," I said. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly, I grabbed Reilly by the shoulders and brought her closer to me. Our lips met and her arms slid around me. Miley ran back.

"Um, I'm thinking this isn't a good time?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Sorta," I said. Miley grinned and left. Me and Reilly's lips met again and I felt myself soaring up into the sky.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story!! If this story gets at least five reviews, than the sequel will be up soon!**


	8. SEQUEL! YAYAYAY! AN

**Hey Guys!!!**

**Well, Jenni put up a sequel to the Hannah Montana Hater! I will put the URL on my Profile so y'all can check it out!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Luvs-mm**


End file.
